


Mi Flor

by Voltron_PercyJackson_ME7



Category: AnnabethChase, HazlexFrank, HoO - Fandom, LeoValdez - Fandom, LeoValdezxoc, PJO - Fandom, PercyJackson - Fandom, PiperxJason, Solangelo - Fandom, Zoenightshade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_PercyJackson_ME7/pseuds/Voltron_PercyJackson_ME7
Summary: Valentine had always known that she was different, even for a demigod. That was really saying something. She had so many powers (some unwanted) that it was overwhelming at times. Just a quick glance at the mirror and her entire being would be overrun by past nightmares, nightmares that she was forced to live through. Valentine honestly didn’t know if she could ever consider herself beautiful anymore. She hated the scars that littered her body, ashamed of them and their origins. She had no one to turn to when she felt like a monster, like someone that should have died in place of their friends. With no family left to hold her or friends to comfort her, Valentine built walls to protect herself from any more pain. The only one able to see past them was Chiron. But there might possibly be someone new to her life that could officially break them down. Someone with mischievous impish features and a thing for giant metal dragons.





	1. Chiron  is up to His Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me mercy, I and my co-author started writing this when we were younger and MUCH less experienced. The chapters get bigger and literally much better as the story goes along.
> 
> There is some violence, not very descriptive but still there, in the story so please don't read if you are sensitive to it! There are slow updates, but we are trying to pick up the pace(school is the devil)! If you have any questions or anything like that, please contact us!
> 
> Please, please, please, comment, and enjoy the book! we really do love your comments and they make our day! Please, no hate, and if you don't like the story then stop reading, and have a lovely day or night!

Me: Valentine why don't you start us off

Valentine: No.

Me: Why?

Valentine: I'm reading and unless you want me to bash your head open with my book I suggest you start with Valdez!

Me: Okay! Okay! Please don't kill me! Leo start us off, please?

Leo: Supper sized mcshizle man reporting for duty!

Me: Just say what I told you to say! *groans*

Leo: Okay! Let's see...the authors do not own any characters except Valentine Rosemary, Lola Rain, Katey Rose, and Billie Rain and a few more characters that will come up...um what do I say next?

Me: Nothing, you got it all. You did great, Leo.

Leo: Yay!

(sorry for the long intro...it was necessary...BTW the setting is after The Blood of Olympus so if you have not finished yet don't read.)

*Leo*

"PLEASE!!!!!" The curly haired latino elf begged.

"For the last time Leo Valdez, my answer is NO." Chiron stated, annoyed with the boy's pestering. Leo had been asking the entire walk to the cabins for a 'pony ride'.

"But it's the only thing in the world that will make me happy!" Leo whined sarcastically, his shoulders drooping. He turned his best pouty face towards the centaur and only received a scowl.

"Just go to the Demeter cabin as I asked. The nymphs would throw a fit if you cut down their trees for my new coffee table, so ask for... help."

"What?"

"You called me a pony. Don't ask questions."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Leo smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Chiron rolled his eyes and trotted over to the front of cabin #4. Leo had to jog to catch up to his literal horse-like pace.

*Valentine*

"PLEASE!" an annoying high pitched voice forcefully dragged Valentine out of her book and back to reality. Although she pretended to keep reading so she would know if the others would actually talk about her behind her back. All the boys in the cabin were gone today tending to the strawberry fields, so only Lola, Katey and Billie were in the cabin with her... Let me explain them.

Lola: A bratty, self-absorbed, whiny, bully, and absolute villain, who is 15, and THINKS she owns the place. And no, I'm not just over exaggerating.

Katey: A "sweet" 10-year-old who ignores me and tries to be exactly like Lola. Although it usually doesn't work, Lola can be pretty sassy.

Billie: She is 7 and I feel very sorry for her. Why you might ask? Her sister is Satan on Earth, A.K.A. Lola. She does not want to be like her sister, thankfully, but is too scared to speak up if Lola does anything bad.

"For the last time Leo Valdez," So that's the one I can thank for ruining my reading experience. " my answer is NO." That was Chiron, the one person er- centaur, who's been nice to her in her camp experience. Oh yeah, it's been 6 years.

"But it's the only thing in the world that will make me happy!" The imagination killer said. I mean 'whined'.

"Just go to the Demeter cabin as I asked. The nymphs would throw a fit if you cut down one of their trees for my new coffee table," Oh yeah they would! "so ask for... help." I swear on the river Styx, if he asks for my help I will hit him in the head with my book.'

"What?" Dream murderer said.

"You called me a pony. Don't ask questions." Valentine snorted out loud then quickly covered her mouth, but as usual, no one even noticed. She didn't realize it then, but the flowers kind of wilted around her. 'You called Chiron a pony?' Valentine thought, 'You are going to die. Just like my heart when you screamed PLEASE!'

"Oh yeah, sorry." Valentine smirked to herself. He would need a lot more than just a sorry. Large hooves pounded against the dirt in front of the Demeter cabin, growing closer. She heard light frantic running and stumbling follow that, and the flowers around her seemed to get brighter.


	2. And so it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine judges Leo, poor Leo is confused by Chiron's behaviour

*Leo*

Once in front of the cabin door, Leo stopped to catch his breath. Chiron pushed him forwards, making him almost crash straight through the doorway.

He sent him a glare, confused with his weird behavior. Leo cleared his throat and leaned against a wooden beam, "Hello ladies!" he sent them an award-winning grin, his pointed ears showing through his curly locks.

"The names Leo Valdez. I kind of saved the camp. And the world, just in case you didn't know." He said pridefully, fiddling with a few loose bolts in his non-stopping hands. Chiron cleared his throat, stomping his hoof.

"Right. I need the assistance of one of you lovely girls."

"Get to the point, Valdez." One of the girls grumbled, and Leo automatically recognized her as Lola. He remembered seeing her around camp a few times. Her vibrant orange hair made her pretty hard to miss.

"Yeah, I was getting to that. Well, before I was so rudely interrupted." He playfully winked at her. "You've gotta work on that sweetie." Lola's face turned red from embarrassment, but she didn't reply.

"ANYWAYS, I need some, uh, help." He glanced back at Chiron for an explanation.

"Yes. I need one of you to assist Leo in growing a few new trees that he can cut down to make me a new coffee table."

"Wow, they can do that?" Leo asked in surprise. He hadn't heard of anyone with the ability.

Lola rolled her eyes, pointing to the far corner of the cabin, "Then you're looking for," She paused and struggled for a moment like she either forgot the name of the person or was stopping herself from saying something rude. "Valentine. Yes, Valentine Rosemary is the only one with the... aptitude." Leo didn't like how she said that. It sounded like how people had talked about the fire ability before Leo and his friends had gone on their big quests. Leo jumped a bit, seeing the flowers in that corner wilt away a little.

*Valentine*

She heard Leo stop by the cabin to catch his breath, and she risked peeking out of her book and flowers. What she saw was so worth it. Chiron made eye contact with her, smirked, then bumped Leo through the doorway, almost making him fall. Best. Mentor. EVER.

Leo glared at the centaur, then leaned against one of the wooden beams supporting the roof of the cabin. Then he said, "Hello Ladies!" And sent them all an annoying, irritating, horri- wait, you're getting off track Valentine. He sent them a grin. The younger two girls blushed and looked away. 'Ugh, sometimes I hate them.'

"The name's Leo Valdez. I kind of saved camp. And the world, in case you didn't know." Valentine looked away from him, 'Oh, THAT Leo.' She thought, 'The one that I didn't get to save.' She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. 'Ugh, Valentine stop scolding yourself. He disrupted your happiness. He deserved whatever he got.'

Chiron cleared his throat and stomped his hoof to get Leo's attention. Man, that kid had bad ADHD.

"Right. I need the assistance of one of you lovely girls." Once again, the younger girls blushed and giggled to themselves. 'Ugh, really? What do they even see in that Christmas elf?'

"Get to the point, Valdez." Lola spoke up. For once in her life, and it will never happen again, EVER, Valentine agreed.

"Yeah, I was getting to that. Well, before I was so rudely interrupted." He winked at her. 'Ugh, his wink is so irritatingly annoying- seriously Valentine, you need to stop doing this.' But to her surprise, it wasn't a flirtatious wink. For once.

"You've gotta work on that sweetie." Valentine almost laughed out loud when Lola's face turned beet red from embarrassment. Almost. Thankfully, Leo kept talking.

"ANYWAYS, I need some, uh, help." He looked at Chiron pleadingly for an explanation. 'And I will not lie, I was dying inside with laughter.'

Chiron stepped forward, "Yes. I need one of you to assist Leo in growing a few new trees that he can cut down to make me a new coffee table." His eyes glimmered for a second and he glanced at Valentine. 'He. Did. Not. Just play. That. Card.' She glared at him from across the cabin, but the centaur only shrugged.

"Wow, they can do that?" Leo asked, sounding surprised. Valentine sent the dirtiest look she could muster towards Leo and Chiron. Mainly Chiron. 'I take back my compliments towards that old horse. And if I dare, pony.'

Lola rolled her eyes and pointed towards Valentine's area, "Then you're looking for," Valentine waited for an insult, but apparently with Chiron around, she could hold it back. Wow, how difficult! I'm so (not) proud of her! "Valentine. Yes, Valentine Rosemary is the only one with the... aptitude."

Leo gained a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes a little bit at Lola like he wanted to strangle her. 'Okay fine, I take back a little of what I said about Valdez. But only a little. He's still a dream killer and I bet he escaped from the North Pole.' After taking a deep breath, Leo looked towards the corner and his eyes widened. Valentine looked down. She was still hidden in flowers and vines, but they were starting to wilt.

"Stop being jealous Lola, we both know you want my powers. Mom just loves me more." Valentine said, letting a few of the flowers and vines to grow back down to reveal her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~900 words~


	3. They Officially Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine and Leo finally meet but she seems to dislike him for reasons unknown...although she likes his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get bigger! The next chapter coming out will be around 1000 words so trust me they get bigger! Also, if you don't like both POV, then just only read one, but trust me later on both will become very valid. We try to make them different but don't give us hate if we don't.

*Leo*

Leo watched in amazement as the vines and flowers pulled away from the corner, revealing a fourth girl that he didn’t even know was in the cabin. He had to admit, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She had silky blonde hair with a few darker highlights pulled into a messy braid over her shoulder. One strand of hair continuously fell into her face, and she subconsciously blew it away. Her eyes that were shielded with glasses where several different colors. Sky blue, emerald green, and the prettiest shade of hazel Leo had ever seen. She wore the standard camp shirt and jean shorts just above her knees. Leo was surprised to see that her necklace had 6 beads. Besides her looks, her face held an expression of pure annoyance. Probably towards him. He got that look from most of the seven... And Calypso... He quickly pushed the thought away. It was too painful.

“Well then, hey Valentine!” He waved cheekily, ignoring Lola’s scoff in the background.

The girl gripped her book like a weapon, and Leo was sure she could use it as one. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that, the Supersized Mcshizzle still had a life to live. For the second time.

She stood up, marching towards them, a book held tight in her hand. Leo gulped, preparing for some kind of smack to the face. Thankfully, she went straight up to Chiron. She studied him like she was wondering what size coffin a centaur would need.

“Chiron, NO.” Just like that, she turned on her heel and walked straight towards Lola. Suddenly, she was more scary than pretty. Like someone else he knew… Leo scolded himself for thinking about her again.

Valentine stood still in front of Lola, and the look in her eye was scary enough to send Hades back to the underworld crying for his mama.

“Oohh, catfight!” Leo cheered, pulling a small container of popcorn out of his tool belt.

 

*Valentine*

Once she moved the vines and flowers out of her face, she was able to see Leo-dream killer-Valdez more clearly. Valentine was so annoyed with herself for thinking he was cute in a scrawny way. He was short and wore a  white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt under it. His brownish gold tool belt hung loosely around his lean waist, followed by a pair of brown pants and yellow hiking boots. Suspenders looped over his shoulders, and grease was stained all over his clothes. He had a complexion that reminded Valentine of people in Mexico that she and her dad used to visit… She stopped herself from continuing the thoughts and focused on his hair instead. It was dark brown, almost black, and was naturally curly. ‘OH, and don’t even get me started on his ears. They were sharp enough to cut through celestial bronze!’ Oh and his smirk! It was absolutely infuriating! It reminded Valentine of Hermes himself! On the other hand, his eyes were a beautiful dark brown. Like melting the chocolate a hot summer day. Valentine recognized a look of hidden sadness in them. It was what she saw whenever she looked in the mirror.  Her face grew a look of annoyance when she made eye contact with him.

“Well then, hey Valentine!” Wow, wasn’t expecting him to say that. Sarcasm. And then he had the nerve to wave to her, while Valentine ignored Lola’s scoff in the background. ‘Oh I hate Lola, she thinks she rules the world.’ Putting that aside, Valentine gripped her book and stood up. She wasn’t sure who to use it on first. Leo, Chiron, or Lola. She locked her cold gaze on the centaur, marching towards him. She saw Leo gulp and slightly step away so she had a clear path to Chiron. She silently congratulated herself for scaring the guy that put Gaea back to sleep. When she got to Chiron, she studied him. ‘How hard should I hit that thick skull of his?’ She then remembered he was immortal and couldn’t be killed. Bummer. Intimidation never hurt though.

“Chiron, NO.” Valentine gave him one last solid glare. She then heard Lola mimic her in a high pitched voice, so she made her way towards her. She, on the other hand, wasn’t immortal. ‘This will be fun.’ She thought. Valentine stopped in front of the she-devil herself.

“Oohh, catfight!” Leo cheered, pulling a bin of popcorn out of nowhere. Lola would have to wait. Valentine’s book had the urge to go have a nice chat with Leo Valdez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Val is being rude, but it works itself out. And once you know more about her you'll see she brushes off people for a few very valid reasons *hint hint*


	4. The Rivalry Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW THEY FIGHT! BRING IT ON!
> 
> (hehehe...she likes his face~)

*Leo*

Leo immediately regretted his words. Valentine’s head whipped around, and her eyes locked on him. ‘So this is how I’m gonna die.’ Leo thought to himself. ‘After seemingly endless quests and trials, not to mention basically dying already, the great Leo Valdez would be booked to death. An automatic spot on Lamest Demigods Weekly Magazine forever. Yeah, THAT would be hilarious to the gods.’

“You.” Valentine poked a finger towards him, “Here.” She pointed to the floor by her feet. “NOW.” She did not look happy. Speaking of happy, Leo could really use a giant bronze dragon right about now. He reluctantly walked towards her, stopping a few feet away.

Leo held out the bin of popcorn, smiling sheepishly, “Popcorn?” He asked. Though it didn’t seem possible, she became scarier. Terrifying even. A vein popped out on her forehead, showing she had reached maximum ‘I want to kill Leo’.

She reached out and grabbed the bin of popcorn, smiling innocently at him. ‘Oh crap. I’m a goner.’ Valentine took one piece of popcorn, ate it, then dumped the rest over his head. She didn’t seem completely satisfied, so she slammed the bin over his head and pushed him over a root that grew out of the ground.

“¡Bondad! Geez, mother nature! Take a few hundred chill pills!” Leo said, rubbing his backside, the popcorn box still over his head.

“Huh, you look way better this way Valdez. I can’t see your annoying little face.”

“Okay, that’s enough” Chiron intervened, gripping Leo’s arm and hauling him off the ground like he was as light as a feather.

“She started it!” Leo said in a fake whining voice, pulling the bin off his head and brushing popcorn out of his hair.

“Chiron.” Valentine said, her voice deep and emotionless. That somehow made Leo freak out even more. “Are you seriously expecting me to help..” She looked at Leo like he was a pile of laundry that she was dreading having to clean. “Him?”

Leo gasped dramatically, putting his hand over his heart. “Ouch!”

Valentine glared at him, “Look out Valdez, your ego is showing!” She said with a wicked grin on her face. She moved closer to him, whispering, “And if you ever interrupt my reading again, especially for something as stupid as a coffee table, you’ll be saying a lot more than ‘ouch’.”

Leo gulped, “Must have been a pretty good book then.” Valentine’s glare intensified. ‘Why are scary pretty ladies always out to kill me?’ Leo thought to himself. But on the other hand, the last girl that hated him this much... Leo forced himself back to reality, hoping his expression didn’t slip.

 

*Valentine*

Valentine’s head whipped around, her eyes burning straight into his soul.

“You.” She pointed to Leo.

“Here.” She pointed to the ground at her feet.

“NOW.” His face looked like he was contemplating pulling a weapon out of his toolbelt but then decided against it. ‘Wise choice, Christmas elf.’ He hesitantly took a few steps towards her, staying a few feet away. ‘Another wise choice. Didn’t think that was possible!’

“Popcorn?” He asked with a smile that reminded her of her past ‘brothers’. Just the thought of them made her completely enraged. His smile immediately faltered. And because of his show of weakness, she decided not to kill him. Not at the moment at least. She took the popcorn from him, putting on a fake innocent smile. He didn’t buy it. Valentine took a piece of popcorn from the bowl, ate it, decided it wasn’t worth keeping, and dumped the rest on Leo Valdez’s stupid head. ‘Hmm, he’s not in enough pain.’ Valentine thought to herself, glancing at the bin in her hand. A brilliant idea popped in her head, and she slammed it full force on the repair boy’s head. While he stumbled, she summoned a root, causing him to slip and fall onto his backside.

“¡Bondad! Geez, mother nature! Take a few hundred chill pills!” Leo whined, rubbing his back. Valentine allowed herself a small victory grin, noticing he left the bin over his head like he didn’t even notice it was there.

“Huh, you look way better this way Valdez. I can’t see your annoying little face.” Valentine said.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Chiron intervened, grabbing Leo by his upper arm and lifting him off the ground like he was as light as the strawberries in the fields.

“She started it!” Leo said in a sarcastic whiny voice, taking the bin off his head and rubbing the popcorn out of his hair. Valentine almost had the nerve to do it again. Instead, she turned to Chiron.

“Chiron.” Her voice was dangerously low, “Are you seriously expecting me to help…” She looked Leo up and down like he was a box of old cheese, “Him?” Valentine finished with a distasteful look in her eye.

“Ouch!” Imagination killer said, putting a hand on his chest and gasping over dramatically.  

Valentine glared at him in annoyance, “Look out Valdez, your ego is showing.” She said mockingly. ‘If I scare him off now, he might ignore me forever. Ah, if only!’ She leaned towards him, lowering her voice to a deadly whisper, “And if you ever interrupt my reading again, especially for something as stupid as a coffee table, you’ll be saying a lot more than ‘ouch’.”

Leo gulped as if he was staring death in the eye. Which in a way, he was. “Must have been a pretty good book then.” He said, making Valentine intensify her glare. For a moment though, his eyes clouded over like he was going back to a memory and his face showed a look of pain. He quickly shook his head, his expression turning to a glare. For some reason, he somehow seemed more angry with her than scared like he was before...so he was sassy, nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for the confusion, the 'So It Begins' chapter is different and this is the real chapter. My chapters got confused and mixed up and i didn't notice till now! I'm sorry for the confusion but it's all better now xb


	5. Not as Annoying... For the Most Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally start liking each other after Val hits Chiron in the face with a book!

*Leo*

Leo glared at her. It angered him that she reminded him so much of Calypso. Anything she did triggered a memory. He hated it. They were nose to nose in a full-on stare down when Chiron pulled them apart, literally.

“Calm down you two. My coffee table isn’t going to build itself.” The two demigods turned their death rays towards the centaur, making him flinch.

“Shut. Up.” They said in sync.

Chiron laughed, putting his arms around their shoulders. “I knew you two would get along! Now chop chop, get to work or you’re on kitchen duty.” Leo mumbled under his breath, spitting out a few silent Greek curses towards the camp director. Valentine, on the other hand, said them out loud.

“Yeah yeah, you’re mad. I get it! Now get to work.” Chiron slapped them each on the back, then walked out of the Demeter cabin. He beckoned them to follow. They unwillingly walked towards the door, and Valentine may have slapped Chiron in the face with her book on the way. He kept on a tough face. Leo had to cover his mouth to keep himself from full-on laughing.

Maybe she wasn’t that bad.

 

*Valentine*

Valentine intensified her stare and took a step towards him, amazingly he didn’t take a step back or flinch. Then before they could kill each other Chiron intervened “Calm down you two. My coffee table isn’t going to build itself. ”  

Both Leo and Valentine pointed their death rays towards Chiron’s direction and(not surprisingly)he flinched.

“Shut. Up.” they said on sync.

Chiron had the gall to laugh. Then he put his arms around their shoulders and Valentine wasn’t  going to lie, she was tempted to break it. “I knew you two would get along! Now chop chop, get to work or you’re on kitchen duty.” Leo mumbled a few Greek curses towards Chiron, but Valentine, on the other hand, was not afraid of him so she proceeded to say them out loud.

“Yeah yeah, you’re mad. I get it! Now get to work.” Chiron hit them on the back again and Valentine was really liking the idea of breaking his arm now. He walked-trotted-out of her cabin and waved his hand inviting them to join. They hesitantly followed him out.

Valentine hit him in the face with her book. Chiron tried to keep a straight face. Leo, on the other hand, had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep himself from laughing.

‘Maybe Valdez wasn’t entirely horrible’ she thought.


	6. Her Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is going to lead Leo to her forest sanctuary! Things will get much longer and better (and angsty) from there!

*Leo*

“Hilarious,” Chiron said, rubbing his face that was now partially red. They heard giggling from back inside the Demeter cabin, but a pointed look from the centaur shut them up.

With a sigh, Chiron began again, “Now. You will need to find a clearing in the forest. There's not many of those.” Leo could have sworn that he glanced at Valentine for a second. Her angry scowl was back and her book looked like it wanted another round of ‘slap the centaur’.

“You better not mean what I think you mean Chiron.” She growled, poison lacing her words. Chiron ignored her and began to walk away.

“Bring the wood back to the big house when you're done. You can build it there.” Before either of them could react, the centaur galloped off towards the four-story blue building.

“He better sleep with one eye open tonight.” Valentine said aloud, her fists clenched.

“Heh, no kidding! You look just about ready to make horse kabobs.” Leo said, attempting to lighten the mood. Valentine didn't follow. In fact, she stayed all angry kill mode and growled. She grabbed his wrist (probably not wanting to grab his hand) and dragged him into the forest. Valentine’s pace was so fast Leo almost tripped, more than once. He was willing to bet that she was purposely trying to trip him, which she probably was. She led him through the forest going much deeper than he ever had. Flowers, vines, and trees moved out of the way so she and Leo could move more swiftly.

“Geez lady, how do you even navigate this place?” Leo asked. But (not surprisingly) she only grumbled and kept moving. Then all the trees moved out of the way to reveal the most beautiful garden he had ever seen.

“Wow.” Leo gasped, at a loss of words.

 

*Valentine*

“Hilarious.”Chiron said while rubbing his face that was now partly red thanks to Valentine. She allowed herself a small grin while the girls in the Demeter cabin laughed. Valentine and Chiron sent a glare at them, that was enough to shut them up.

Chiron sighed and started talking again. “Now. You will need to find a clearing in the forest. There's not many of those.”

Ooooh, he did. Not. Just. Do. That. Chiron glanced at Valentine, and she sent him the most hateful look she could muster while clutching her book trying to decide if she wanted to hit him over the head again. “You better not mean what I think you mean Chiron.” Valentine told him, daring him to say more. Chiron had the gall to ignore her and kept talking. “Bring the wood back to the big house when you're done. You can build it there.” but before either of them could argue with him, he galloped off to the big house leaving them in the dust.

“He better sleep with one eye open tonight.” Valentine growled. Clenching her fists ready to chase after him, attack, hit him in the head with her book, then call him a ‘pony’.

“Heh, no kidding! You look just about ready to make horse kabobs.” Valdez said. Valentine growled a Greek insult in Leo’s direction, then grabbed his wrist, purposefully avoiding his hand so he didn’t get any ideas… and a few other reasons then proceeded to drag him into the forest. She purposefully summoned a few roots to trip him, but he was sadly more nimble than she originally thought. Valentine made all the other planets move out of the way so she could try to trip the dream killer more successfully.

“Geez lady, how do you even navigate this place?” Christmas elf said. Valentine grumbled under her breath, already thinking of ways she could kill him slowly if needed. She made all of the trees move out of the way to reveal a secret garden. HER secret garden. No one else knew about the place but Chiron and… Lilly. She shook the thought away just in time to hear Leo speak up.

“Wow.”

And at that moment, Valentine was tempted to hit him upside the head with her book and make good on her promise. She struggled but managed to stop herself. She didn’t think his brain needed any more damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapters in a row as an apology for the mix-up! I promise these are in order!


	7. Violent Val and Her List of Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Valentine's garden and she is seething*Leo*

*Leo*

Leo's first thought when he saw the garden. 'I'm sure I'll do something absolutely stupid and destroy this place.' It took all his will power not to. Of course, it would probably be an accident. But Valentine definitely didn't seem like the forgiving type.

"What is this place?" He questioned, having trouble looking away from the scene. Although he didn't see her, Leo could bet Valentine was preparing her book for a threat.

"I swear on all of the gods Valdez, If you do ANYTHING to MY garden, I'll-"

"It's beautiful."

Valentine looked at him in question. Sure, Leo probably didn't seem like he would care about anything that had to do with nature. After the past year, he sometimes still got scared of the ground and porta-potty-sludge. But he did. One look, and he bet his mom would love one of the bright flowers glowing in the sunlight.

Leo pointed towards a stunning golden and white flower under a direct natural spotlight from the sun. "What's that?"

Valentine was knocked out of her surprise and snorted, "Do you know anything about plants Valdez? It's called Sunlace."

"I've heard of Moonlace, but never Sunlace. What is it?" His eyes were still locked on the plant, but he managed to rip his gaze back to Valentine. She looked 10x better in her (natural habitat) garden. The sun gleamed off her hair just enough to make it look like she had a golden aura surrounding her. She reached out and closed his mouth that he didn't even realize was hanging open.

"Well, Moonlace is Artemis's sacred flower. Sunlace, well, are you smart enough to guess, Christmas elf?" She questioned, a challenging look in her eye.

Leo was slightly taken aback, "Excuse me? Was that an insult?" Valentine smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course."

"Well, I take pride in my GORGEOUS ears." Leo used humor to play it off, but he was actually a bit sensitive on the topic. Of course, he always made jokes instead of showing weakness in front of past bullies, but that didn't mean it didn't sting.

'A-Anyways, we've got trees to cut down, correct?" He gave Valentine a determined smile. "Show me what you've got."

Valentine looked him up and down, "Like you could cut down a tree." She chuckled to herself, walking farther into the clearing. Leo followed, his eyes narrowing.

"I can do it. Just try me." A committed look crossed his eye, and he cracked his knuckles. With a roll of her eyes, Valentine summoned a tree out of nowhere that was about his own height and width.

"Go ahead. Cut it down." She was challenging him. Leo knew he couldn't back down now. One look at the tree and he knew she'd be surprised by his capabilities.

"Alright m'lady, step aside." He fiddled around in his tool belt for a few moments, then pulled out his trusty 40-pound hammer. She didn't look impressed.

"I'm surprised you can even hold that." She said, sitting down on a nearby rock and opening her book.

*Valentine*

Valentine's first thought after she saw Leo Valdez's annoyingly cute face was 'He's gonna to do something stupid and burn the whole place down.'

"What is this place?"Valdez asked. After that stupid question, she felt justified to threaten him.

"I swear on all of the gods Valdez If you do ANYTHING to MY garden, I'll-"

"It's beautiful."

'Heck yeah, it is.' Valentine thought although she was too stunned to say it. She hadn't been wanting to show Valdez her garden, most of her plants still weren't even planted. She only had a few mythical plants Artemis and Apollo gave Valentine, her rose bush, and sunflower plus a few others her and Lily created. She had only recently gotten the plants back from her father's garden... 'Valentine, stop.' She shook the thought away. It was too painful.

Leo pointed towards the Sunlace, his eyes completely mesmerized, "What's that?" Getting out of her surprised state, Valentine snorted.

"Do you know anything about plants Valdez? It's called Sunlace." She couldn't believe he was so stupid. Hadn't he learned anything in their monsters and mythology classes? Then again, he had only arrived that year and spent most of his time saving the world. 'It's his own fault for not studying.' Valentine assured herself.

"I've heard of Moonlace, but never Sunlace. What is it?" He turned his gaze back towards her. His mouth gaped open, and Valentine closed it herself so she didn't get embarrassed.

"Well, Moonlace is Artemis's sacred flower. Sunlace, well, are you smart enough to guess, Christmas elf?" She questioned, daring him to reply.

For some reason, he looked taken aback, "Excuse me? Was that an insult?" Valentine smirked at the fact that he caught on, then rolled her eyes.

"Of course." What else would it be? A compliment? Not likely.

"Well, I take pride in my GORGEOUS ears." He grinned in his mischievous way but looked slightly hurt. Valentine wondered if she had struck a nerve and felt bad for saying it for a second. Only for a second thought.

He shook his head, "A-Anyways, we've got trees to cut down, correct?" He flashed a determined smile. "Show me what you've got." 'That smile, I swear.' Valentine thought to herself, 'It's so irritating. Yet kind of adorable.' She mentally slapped herself with her book.

She looked him up and down, "Like you could cut down a tree." He didn't look strong enough to pick up a tiny stone. She chuckled, walking deeper into the garden. Leo's footsteps followed close behind like a lost puppy.

"I can do it. Just try me." He looked absolutely committed to proving her wrong. 'How cute- NO! Stop it right now!' Valentine rolled her eyes, mainly to herself. She summoned a tree about his size. Short, thin, and scrawny. If he could get even the slightest dent on the thing, she might even clap.

"Alright m'lady, step aside." Valentine watched him fiddle in his toolbelt for a second. For a moment, she wondered if he would pull out more popcorn. Instead, he pulled out a 40-pound hammer. 'Wow, that's gotta weigh more than he does!' Valentine thought to herself.

"I'm surprised you can even hold that." She said, sitting down on a rock that was nearby. Her eyes were getting sore from looking at him, so she opened her book instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's really short and cringy, but it will get bigger and longer, one chapter is 9857 words long. Please be kind and have a great dat


End file.
